Sherwood
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: The name Robin Hood is legendary. Everyone has heard of him. But, what is the story behind the man with the bow and arrow?


_Robin Hood, Robin Hood riding through the glen, Robin Hood, Robin Hood with his band of men. Feared by the bad, loved by the good. Robin Hood, Robin Hood._

You, Dear Reader, may have already heard about me. For centuries, my name has been associated with fighting for the people. I have been immortalised through countless of songs, stories, movies and TV shows about my life. It is no secret that I was born in the small village of Locksley and I was heir to Locksley Manor. I lived a happy life until I left to join Good King Richard in the Holy Land. Joining King Richard to fight in the Crusades, I left behind people who were living content lives. Although I was proud and honoured to fight with my King, I also was heartbroken to leave England. Leaving my home to fight for our country I had to leave behind my betrothed, Marian. She was the daughter of a noble man and we had known each other since we were children. Back then she was known as Maid Marian and so is she to you.

Ever since our names has been written into history, Marian and I have been known to many of you as Robin Hood and Maid Marian, the iconic couple of true love. As kids we used to play together and as time went on our friendship developed into something much deeper. As we got older and our friendship grew into love, we made an oath to each other. We declared our love for one another and promised that when the time was right we would get married. However, I got called up to join King Richard. We had to put getting married on hold, but Marian swore to me that she would be waiting for me to return to her. I was fighting in the King's army as an archer for 2 years when I got injured and had to return to England to heal.

Upon returning to England, I soon discovered that while I had been fighting terror had struck the country and Marian was being wooed by another man. I found out that this man, this knight wanted to marry her and he was none other than Guy of Gisborne. I knew who he was as we had a history together. I also knew that Guy was the Sheriff's right-hand man. Guy was the one who would do the killings, the one who would take the money to pay the taxes. The Sheriff never did anything, he just gave the orders and Guy would obey them. Guy and I had known each other when we children too. He, I and Marian used to play together in the fields in Locksley. I knew from our childhood that Guy also had feelings for Marian, but would never admit to it. I used to tease him about it when we were younger and told him that Marian would never choose him. He would say the same to me but, being the show off I was, I just laughed and replied she was going to choose me.

To be honest, I never thought I would love Marian in that way. I mean we had known each other practically since we were babies and as children we were more like brother and sister. But, then I guess as we grew older that sibling love turned into something different. Anyway, now here Guy was attempting to woo Marian. I knew he would never stand a chance of winning her heart, let alone her hand in marriage. She was promised to me and I knew Marian. She was never the one to break a promise. Not only did I learn that Guy was trying to win Marian's affection, I also learnt that I had been branded as an outlaw and Locksley Manor had been given to Guy for his support of Prince John. While King Richard was fighting in the Holy Land, his younger brother, Prince John had rallied support and was now ruling the country as if he was the king. Prince John and other nobles like him were raising the taxes and inserting fear into the hearts of anyone who supported King Richard. The rate of the taxes was so high the people barely had enough money to live off on, let alone to pay the taxes. It was when I was considered an outlaw, I took up the identity of Robin Hood and made it my mission to help the poor against those like the Sheriff and Prince John. That, my dear friend, is where the saying 'stole from the rich to give to the poor' came from.

During my time as an outlaw, I founded a group of men who were outlaws as well. They joined in my fight against the tyranny that was plaguing our country and as was written in the history books, they were known as my Merry Men. My band of Merry Men consisted of John Little (known as Little John because of how tall he was), Allan A Dale (a minstrel), Will Scarlet (known for his red hair) and Much, the Miller's son. Later on, we would be joined by a lone, wandering priest named Friar Tuck. With our new identities as Robin Hood and his Merry Men, we would ambush travelling nobles, steal their money and give it to the poor. Not only would we ambush nobles loyal to the Prince, but we would also stop the Sheriff's plans. Years went by and as we grew older into our early 40s, news that would make us rejoice started to spread the country. It was rumoured that King Richard had returned from the Crusades and he was here to take back what was rightfully was his. His crown and country. I was fortunate enough to meet with our King. He told me that he had heard all about my fight against the tyranny and for that he was grateful. He then pardoned me and I along with my men were no longer considered outlaws.

Instead, we were given titles and land. Much became Lord of Bonchurch, Little John, although given the title of Lord of Nettlestone, declined the lordship and went back to his family. Will, on the other hand, was given Lord of Scarborough and happily carried on making his wooden toys. Friar Tuck was made a priest and given his own church. While I was made Robin, Lord of Locksley. Now that I had money and status, King Richard gave Marian and I his blessing to be married. Marian and I were married in Sherwood Forest by Tuck. Allan carried on being a minstrel and was the entertainment at our wedding. Now looking back at my past it is amazing to think back then I was just Robin Hood, the outlaw who stole from the rich to give to the poor. But, now I am known as Robin, Lord of Locksley, Sheriff of Nottingham.

Yes, my Dear Readers, after King Richard's return the old Sheriff was stripped from his title and was executed on the count of treason along with many of the other nobles who had supported Prince John. I was then appointed as the new Sheriff of Nottingham.

200 years later even after I'm no longer around, my name is still celebrated throughout history. Whether it's a retelling of my story or not, the fight for justice is still prevalent today. There will always be a barrier between the rich and the poor. But, there is hope. There are people like me still fighting for the people. Today, they are your Robin Hoods as I was for my people back in the 14th century.


End file.
